The ability to efficiently input mathematical expressions into word processing applications and html editors is becoming increasingly important as more technical information is distributed in word-processed and web page formats. Programs such as TeX and LaTeX allow a user to typeset and print mathematical expressions in a format that is portable across different computing environments. However, such programs are complicated and require the user to have special knowledge of how the programs work before the user can input, typeset, and print expressions.
Word processor programs are typically bundled with an editor that allows a user to create and edit expressions within the word-processing environment. One example of such an editor is Equation Editor 3.0, which is distributed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. These types of equation editors are typically WYSIWYG editors that require users to select among various toolbar icons to develop two-dimensional expressions. However, the selection of toolbar icons can be less efficient for experienced users who frequently enter complicated and lengthy expressions.